A Sudden surprise
by BrokenChildOfGlass
Summary: what happens when Lucy returns after disappearing for several months then quits the guild
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so it might be bad**

Chapter 1

The doors to the guild hall opened and everyone turned to look at who was there and they all gasped in surprised. "Lucy!" Everybody screamed. Natsu ran up to her and hugged then the rest of guild ran up to hug her to bombarding her with questions like "Where have you been? What happened? Are you hurt?" But Lucy just stood there blank faced almost having no emotion.

Levy noticed Lucy's blank expression and grabbed Lucy's shoulders and started to shake her. "Lucy Lucy talk to me!"

Master Makarov came out of his office say Lucy and asked her to his office. As she walked up stairs the guild started whispering wondering what had happened. The master closed the door once they were both inside

"So Lucy where in the world have you been these past 6 months?" Lucy just moved to the chair to sit down and she simply said "Training." "And you didn't bother to tell us where you were when you were going to be back?" a now angry little Makarov said. "No" Lucy said still absolutely no emotion. "So what exactly did you do?" asked Makarov. "I'm not allowed to tell you I promised my mentor. I also promised them that I'd be back after I quit the guild and moved all of the stuff out of my apartment." Lucy said still no expression. "What! Y-Your quitting the guild! Will you ever come back!?" Makarov practally screamed while holding back tears. "Yea so can you remove my guild mark? Oh and to answer your other question…" she said as he erased the mark "No I probably won't be coming back, EVER." She said as she walked out of the office.

'I can't believe she would disappear for 6 months and come back just to she's quitting and well probably never see her again' Master thought as he watched her walk out of his office. He decided to silently follow her to see the rest of the guilds reaction.

Everybody looked up and smiled as they saw Lucy leave masters office only to get no smile back. "Lucy what's wrong?" asked a concerned Gray. Lucy just walked down the stairs and headed for the entrance without a word when Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and Gray got in her way. "And just where do you think you are going?" Erza asked Lucy just stepped around them and kept walking. She felt a hand on her shoulder and Natsu say "We lost you once WE ARE NOT losing you again." Lucy shrugged him off and said only one thing before continuing to walk. "Goodbye." "Lucy!" Natsu yelled and tried to grab her again only to get punched by her.

Everyone gasped as they saw her right hand…


	2. Chapter 2

**Poll is up to see what Lucy will do after leaving so please vote**

Chapter 2

L-Lucy y-you didn't just quite the guild? Did you? Lucy answer me!" Levy screamed when she saw Lucy no longer had her guild mark. "Yes I did, soooo goodbye." Lucy said coldly. "But Lucy you can't go at least not without telling us why." Gray said walking up behind her. "Well I'm not going to tell you so deal with it." She said in a very rood tone that surprised everyone.

"Lucy what happened to you?" Wendy asked. Lucy sighed and turned around and just kept walking. Then Laxus and Gajeel attacked her holding her down when Laxus said "We're not letting you go until you tell us." "Get off me." Lucy said trying to get free but it was no use and she didn't want to hurt anyone so she couldn't use her new magic. She stopped squirming and said "fine I'll tell you my reason for leaving but nothing else." And Laxus and Gajeel got off her blocking the door so she couldn't run.

She sighed before talking. "I'm leaving the guild because I want to and I haven't finished my so that's all. Can I go now?" Lucy said and started walking towards the door before Erza asked "What training." " Can't tell you." Is all Lucy said before she walked out of the door pushing Laxus and Gajeel aside.

She started walking toward her old apartment. When she got there she called Virgo and Loke to move her stuff.

**Sorry it's so short **

**I won't be updating until I get some votes in the poll**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back I still have no idea what Lucy is going to do but I guess I'll write about something else.**

Chapter 3

**At the Guild**

"Let's go after her!" Natsu said. "Yea lets go get her back!" Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, and Levy all said at once in reply. "NO!" they all turned when their master yelled. "But master why not?" Natsu asked confused. "She doesn't want to be a part of this guild anymore and that is her decision." He said trying as hard as he could not to cry but he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "She is coming back though right?" Wendy asked also crying. "She said maybe but probably not my child." Makarov tried to say in as quiet of a voice as possible. Everyone was in shock an crying by now at their lost guild mate. "B-B-but she has to come back she just has to!" Natsu yelled very upset.

"Master what did she tell you?" asked Erza. "She told me she was training and she had to go back." Makarov said sniffling. "Did she say with who or where?" Gray asked. "No." the master said.

"I wonder what could have happened to her?" Gajeel said looking out the door. Everyone followed his gaze thinking almost the same thing.

**At Lucy's Apartment**

"So do I have to get my guild mark removed as well?" Loke asked since he was done packing all of Lucy's stuff. "Yes." Lucy said hugging him. "Okay the lets go." Loke said. Lucy sighed and said "I didn't want to go back there but oh well." And she and Loke started walking towards the guild hall once again.

**At the guild hall**

Lucy and Loke walked into the guild hall only to be greeted by a crying Levy saying "did you change your mind?" "No loke just needs his guild mark removed as well." Was all she said before The master said "okay then Loke show me your guild mark." Loke took off his shirt to show the green Fairy Tail guild mark on his back. Master removed an Lucy and Loke said goodbye and thank you before turning around and walking towards the train station.

**So how was it. Please review and vote on the poll**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Do you have snow cuz it's snowing at my house. Soooooooooooo have like 3 inches.**

Chapter 4

"So where are we going?" Loke asked. "You'll see when we get there." Lucy replied. "aww comon Lucy can't you tell me please?" "No." "So since you won't tell me where we are going can you at least tell me why we left the guild behind?" "It was just time to on." "That's not an answer Lucy." "Loke I have my reasons for leaving and I might tell you someday. I'll explain everything when we get there." "So why don't you just tell me now Lucy?" "Loke I said I'll explain when we get there so just drop it k?!" "Fine."

Lucy just stopped at the edge of the forest almost frozen. "Lucy what's wrong?" "Nothing Loke let's just keep moving."

"Lucy can I ask you a question?" "What is it Loke?" "I was just wondering?" "What Loke?" "Aren't you going to miss them? I mean after all they we our greatest friends and like our family." Lucy just stopped and sighed. "Loke of course I'm going to miss them. This is just something I have to do." "but Lucy why?" "I already told I'll explain later."

Loke noticed that Lucy looked so beautiful, her big chocolate brown eyes stared into his so kind and gentle. Loke took a step closer to Lucy who looked like she was about to cry. Loke grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into hug. He then cupped his hand under her chin and said "Lucy don't cry. You look so beautiful and tears would just ruin the moment." He noticed her blush a little and she said "Loke you big idiot I wasn't about to cry." Then Loke kissed Lucy. Lucy for once didn't mind.

They didn't notice someone had fallowed them and was watching the from the shadows. When Natsu saw Loke and Lucy kissed he ran back to the guild burst through the doors and yelled "Loke just kissed Lucy!" When he said this everyone in the guild just looked at him.

"Oh please Natsu Lucy would never allow Loke of all people to kiss your just upset." He herd gray say the n Happy flew onto Natsu's shoulder and said "It's true we saw them I the wood as they were leaving."

Everyone's eyes widened at what Happy had just told them.

"But why?" Erza said walking up to Natsu. "how the hell am I supposed to now?"

**Meanwhile back in the forest**

"Loke what did you do that for?" Lucy asked bright red. "I've wanted to kiss you ever since I laid eyes on you." Loke simply relied. "do you want to do it again?" he asked almost seductively. She just turned her head away saying " We should just keep moving." "but Lucy what's didn't you like it?" he asked grabbing her arm. "I'm not going to date one of my spirits." She said walking deeper into the forest. "Lucy! I know you want to." She just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

'the truth I did like it and I do want to do it again but we have to keep moving for now' she thought as she blushed a little.

**Back at the guild**

"You two are delirious." Levy said. "Yea Lucy would never kiss one of her spirits." Gray mocking Natsu. "But it's true." He pulled out a servalance lacrama. "I didn't know you knew how to use one of those." Gray said. "Shut up and just look." He said holding the lacrama for everyone to see. Gasps were heard throughout the guild as they all saw that Natsu was in fact telling the truth. On the lacrama they all saw Loke Kissing Lucy. And she didn't flinch or try to pull away.

"when did they start." Someone asked. "Well from what I heard that was the first time." Natsu said. "we have to go after her." Wendy said. "We have to get the whole story. "Well I did hear Lucy tell Loke that she would explain everything when they got to wherever they are going." Natsu said with a smile.

"Then Natsu, Gray, and Wendy you are coming with me to fallow her." Erza said sternly. "okay they all said and then they left to fallow their dear friend.

**please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I haven't been getting very many votes on what Lucy should do after she leaves so I'm just going to right about what in hotel in the next city. Sorry if it's boring but I would make it more interesting if I knew what to do so plz vote.**

Chapter 5

"it's getting late we should find a hotel." Loke said as they walked into the next town. "Yea I guess you're right." Lucy replied. They found a hotel to stay in for the night and Natsu Erza and Gray checked into the room right next to them.

Loke closed the door when they walked in and they both just stared into each other's eyes. "Lucy." Loke said quietly. "Yea" Lucy replied. "Why do you have to be so damn hot." He said as he grabbed Lucy's hips pulling her closer to kiss her. She hooked her fingers around his neck and kissed him back. They pulled away from each other and Loke cleared his throat and not looking her in the eyes he said "So I'll sleep on the couch then?" "Why don't you just sleep in the celestial world?" she asked. "Huh. O yean I guess I forgot about that. Well then bye." "bye Loke." She said.

"Natsu What do you see." Asked Gray. "Well pull me up and I'll show you on the lacrama." Natsu replied. When Natsu was back in the room he put the lacrama on the coffee table and everyone gathered around. The lacrama started to show the scene that Natsu had just witnessed.

"No way they just kissed again and Lucy didn't even care." Gray said. "yea I know." Said a very confused Wendy. "well I think Wendy shouldn't have seen that." Said Carla. "Whatever" Happy said offering her a fish. Next morning they set off again only much later than Lucy and Loke who left at dawn.

"We're almost there." Lucy said to Loke.

**Well sorry that was so short but I don't know what to wright without the results in. so please vote and review. Thanks for your support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this one might be short not feeling very well**

Chapter 6

Lucy and Loke were climbing up a steep mountain when finally they reached the top.

"Hey *gasp* we there yet?" Loke said gasping for air. "Yes" Lucy replied lying down. "so this is where we are training?" Asked Loke. "no" said Lucy sitting up. "so if we're not training here then why are we here?" Loke asked sounding confused. Lucy sighed and said. "we're here because of 2 things. One I needed Natsu Erza Gray and Wendy off our trail. 2 is this is the spot that will open up the portal." "what?" "you heard me Loke"

**With the others**

"hey Natsu you pick up there scent yet?" asked a very annoyed Gray. "No" "hurry up" "wait what's that?" Erza said pointing to the top of the mountain. They all looked up and saw a golden light for a few seconds then it was gone.

"I'm not sure but I think I smelled Lucy for a second." Natsu said scratching the back of his head. "well I guess she went to the light so we should go back to the guild." Said Wendy trying to hold back tears hopping Lucy would come back. "you're right Wendy" said Erza.

**With Lucy and Loke**

After a flash of light Lucy and Loke were standing on top of a hill at what seemed to be night time in that world. There were no clouds so above them they could see millions of stars. There was a few trees and there was the greenest most beautiful grass you've ever seen. There was a small lake that reflected the full moon and stars as they were in the water too. The flowers there shined they were kind of like blue glow-in-the-dark flowers. It was the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. And in the distance you just barely make out a castle. That also seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Lucy what is this place?" "You'll have to figure it out on your own." "c'mon Lucy please tell me Lucy." "No" "isn't beautiful though?" asked Lucy. "yea it sure is." Replied Loke.

**Another chapter done. Hey guys I just wanted to thank you all for your support and ideas. You are all awesome. Please review. I promise it will get more exiting soon so please wait. And the poll is still open but not for long so vote now bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two more days before thanks giving break yay. **

Chapter 7

Lucy woke up on the small hill and smelled the morning dew on the grass. She then sighed. Loke appeared and said "so where do we go from here?" Lucy just pointed to the castle as she got up then they started walking down the hill.

They had been walking for a while and it was about 10:00 they had reached the edge of a forest.

When they came out into a clearing Lucy heard someone calling her name. "Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Lucy and Loke turned around to see 3 people standing there. There were two guys and in-between them was a small girl.

The girl had long black hair to about her mid back. She had bark drown eyes (darker than Lucy's eyes) She wore dark eye make-up with slight pink lip gloss. She had a black leather jacket that ended at her waist. She also had black leather gloves with the fingers poking out. She wore a dark purple tank that ended right above her belly button. Her jeans were ripped and were with gray and black. And she had black nee-high boots.

The guy to the right of her had a gray t-shirt with black jeans and black combat boots. He had the most electrifying blue eyes and he had brown hair that was shoulder length.

The guy to the left had a dark blue muscle shirt on with blue denim jeans and black sneakers. He had green eyes and blond short hair.

When Lucy saw the three she smiled and said "oh hey guys." "uh Lucy who are these people?" Loke asked. "these are my friends that have been training and we've known each other since we were children." " I'm Amaya" the girl said then the guy on the right said "I'm Ryo and the other man is Isamu." "and who are you?" Isamu asked pointing to Loke. "My name is Loke and I'm one of Lucy's celestial spirits." Lucy the turned to Amaya and asked her if she could teleport them to the castle. And so she did.

**At Fairy Tail**

The doors opened and Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy walked in through the doors. "so did you find her?" asked Mira who was naturally still behind the bar. "no she went through some portal thingy before we could get to her. Then the group went to sit at their usual table and they were all sad because the guild just wasn't the same without Lucy there. And the guild hall for once was actually quiet. Nobody felt like doing anything.

**So what do you think of my new characters. You'll soon get to them better as the story goes on. Oh and last chance to vote next chapter voting will be closed. Please review.**

**P.S Lucy's appearance will change **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey poll is now closed you'll figure out the outcome later on in the story**

Chapter 8

When Amaya teleported Lucy and the others to the castle Lucy told Loke to go back into the spirit world. And he did.

"Welcome back Lucy." Said a kind voice behind them. Lucy turned around to see yet another group of people behind her. She smiled when she saw who they were. It was the dragons! "Hey Igneel, Grandine, Metallica…" and the list goes on until she finishes greeting the dragons. "I'm surprised you guys aren't in your dragon forms." Lucy stated still smiling. "Yea well it's just easier to be in this form." Igneel spoke up. "So what did our stupid children try to do when you left the guild." Metallica asked. "Okay first of all Wendy is not stupid-"She was cut off when Igneel asked "and Natsu and Gajeel are?" "Kind of but anyways as I was saying Wendy and Gajeel didn't try to do anything at least I don't think they did. But Natsu along with his team tried to fallow me but I got them off my tail." "Huh I thought that would happen." Ryo remarked with a huff. "Let's just resume training." Isamu. "You're right" Amaya said.

***time- skip 3 weeks at the guild***

The doors burst open Natsu walked through the guild and sat at the Team Natsu table (I'm calling it that because they always sit there) with a sigh. "C'mon Natsu you've been looking for 3 week straight I think you should give it a break." Gray retorted amused. "I can't I really miss her and I want her back. Why did she leave in the first place?" Natsu whined. "Natsu we all miss her and we all want her back but searching until you're too tired to even move. I know why Don't we go on a job to get your mind off it." Erza said trying her hardest to comfort him "I guess you're right but let's pick a hard job that will take at least a few days." Natsu said getting up to check the request board. "Gray I want you to pick a fight with Natsu to try and get him happy. After all he loves to fight you." Erza said smirking a little. "Erza are you sure you should ask him to do that?" Wendy whispered to Erza knowing what happens every time those two get into a fight. The whole guild will get involved. Gray thought about this then smirked and got up walked over to Natsu and said "Yo flame brain who said you could pick the job?!"

Then Natsu turned around and just punched Gray right in the face feeling a little better Natsu yelled back "I did ice princess!" and then the entire guild was in an all-out brawl.

**With Lucy**

Lucy skidded backwards a few feet laughing. "You're getting better" Ryo stated "so are you" she ran forward punched him and kicked him then he kicked her and punched her back. This went on for a while. "Lucy Ryo it's our turn!" Amaya yelled trying to get their attention. "Okay" Lucy yelled back. Then Isamu and Amaya traded places with Lucy and Ryo and started to spar.

They spared for about twenty minutes then took a break.

"Lucy lets go get that makeover I promised you" Amaya said. "Yea let's go." Lucy said before turning to Ryo and Isamu "try not to kill each other while we're gone kay?" Lucy said before turning around and walking away with Amaya "I swear those two are as bad as Natsu and Gray" Lucy said when they were far enough away so they wouldn't here. They walked into the palace and walked to the spa and beauty salon.

***time-skip 3 hours***

Lucy and Amaya walked back over to Ryo and Isamu that appeared to be having a heated argument with Igneel and Metallica while Grandine just looked annoyed. They all saw Lucy and Amaya approach and their eyes widened at their new looks.

Amaya had her hair in a braid over her right shoulder. She had a white high-light in her hair that faded into a dark purple. She had dark eye make-up on as usual. Her jacket was black leather with silver studs lining the edges and pockets. Her tank top was full length and it was dark purple with black lace on the top and bottom. (like Lucy's pink tank top only purple) Her Shorts were black and ended just above her mid thy. She also wore her usual black knee high boots. She had dark purple nail polish on. Purple earrings that looked like they had the galaxy in them. She had black leather gloves with arm band that started were the gloves ended and ended at her elbows. And last her choker necklace was black and looked like vines intertwining.

Lucy had her hair in a side pony tail in a perfect curl. She had a hot pink hi-light in her hair as well. She had black eye liner with mascara and light pink eye shadow. She had a pink lace one 3 quarter sleeve with a black tank top underneath. She had black leggings with a pink skirt. She had black convers on. She had black nail polish. Pink earrings that looked like they had tiny hearts on them. She had pink gloves with the tips of the gloves cut off. Her bracelet had a pink and black yin yang symbol on it. And her necklace was also a choker with the same yin yang sign as her bracelet.

"Wow." Ryo said. "Is that really all you can say." Lucy said. "Okay so what did you want to talk to us about?" Amaya asked turning to the three dragons. "We have decided that it is time for you to move up in your training and learn the magic you came here to learn." Grandine said. "What" all four of them said in unison. Igneel and Metallica just nodded their heads.

**Another chapter done the next few chapters will be all about the training however I might have just one chapter just about Fairy Tail.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm tired I had a long day. I had dance class and rehearsal. I forgot to tell you guys I'm preforming in the Nutcracker ballet yay note: yay is sarcastic**

Chapter 9

"So what magic are you teaching us?" asked Ryo. "well you are each learning different magic, however the four forms of magic you are learning are all classified as impossible magic." Replied Grandine like it was nothing. "why is it called impossible magic?" Amaya asked. This time Igneel answered "it is called impossible magic because since the beginning of time the magic has always been there but only four people (one for each type) have been able to master it, but they died shortly after because the power was too strong for them." Then Metallica added in "we think the four of you are strong enough to be able to learn them." "really?" "so what are the types of magic." Lucy asked "well they all apply two numbers they each have a different number in their name but if one has lower number than another that doesn't mean that it's stronger or weaker or that it will take less Tim to master they are all equal." Grandine said "and the types of magic is as follows…"

"Lucy you will be learning the 10 stages of life to death."

"Amaya you will learn the 6 steps to death which I know may sound similar to Lucy's but it is totally different."

"Ryo you will learn 2 gates to heaven and hell."

"and last Isamu you will learn the 4 emotions of death."

"wait a minute these all sound as if they had something to do with death." Isamu said

All Metallica said was exactly so now go start your training."

**I know that the names of the magic sound stupid but hey I'm tired and don't really care. Oh and if some of you are confused about Amaya Ryo and Isamu they were Lucy's childhood friends and she recently meet up with them to train. until next time bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey **

**Now to the story**

Chapter 10

"Lucy you need to go to the North woods, Amaya you're going south to the river, Isamu you go east to the mountains, Ryo you need to-" "yea yea go west. But why are you splitting us up?" "because your training is different and you each have different teachers." Igneel responded. "now you must each walk 3 days in your direction your teachers will meet you there. Now go!" they all ran off.

"*sigh* Do you really think they're strong enough?" "of course." "then if they do they can give pay back to the ones that caused us to hide." "yea you're right I just don't feel right using them though." "it's got to be done and besideds we've been waiting for them for over 600 years."

**With fairy tail**

"Hey Natsu, Gray want to go on a job?" "huh yea sure let's go!" "I'm all fired up!" and with that they all ran out to take a job.

*sigh* "what's wrong master?" Mira asked. "don't you notice anything different about them?" "well I guess they've been going on more missions lately and seem to be trying to hide they're fellings." "they obviously really miss Lucy and are trying to forget about her." "you're right master I worry for them." I don't know what we are do."

**Sorry it's so short. I'm also putting up a poll. It will not affect the story in any wway I'm just cirus as to what you think. So go vote. later**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm hoping to finish this story today but I've got 6 maybe a couple more chapters I'll be righting all day long got a long day ahead of me so now I must start.**

Chapter 11

**Lucy's P.O.V**

After walking North for three days I finally made it to the woods. When I got there I saw the most beautiful but satanic creature I've ever seen.

It was all black with red eyes that looked like fire. It had golden horns with black tips. It has black bat wings with what looked like red and gold flames at the base. Its tale looked like the devils tale complete with the red tip.

"Are you Lucy Heartfillia?" the creature asked in a deep voice. "y-yes I am Lucy." I replied trying to hide my fear. "well from now on I am your master you will call me satins soul." "ok so when do we start my training?" I asked "we start now." He exclaimed.

**Normal P.O.V**

Satins soul lead Lucy deep into the into a small clearing. "the first form you will learn is called ultimate decision. This will test your mind and body. First you must sit a meditated focus your mind." Lucy as she was told.

**Time skip 2 weeks**

Lucy's magic rose and she opened her eyes and they were pitch black and there was a small ring of black fire around her. "okay good now we must train you in your magic." Lucy stood up and her hair started to slowly black leaving the hot pink steak. "now for your first spell repeat after me I am the bridge between life and death here my cry phoenix king bird of the black flames!" Lucy did as told and there was an explosion of black and she was sent flying. "not bad for your first try now you will know when you have perfected it.

**2 ½ months later**

"I AM THE BRIDGE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH HERE ME CRY PHONEX KING BIRD OF THE BLACK FLAMES!" Lucy yelled and this time instead of an explosion there was a the phoenix king covered in black flames. "yes I did it I finally mastered it!" Lucy cheered. "good now onto the next one. Two keys to the soul and heart." With that Satins soul gave her two keys one was black and the other was red.

**4 months later**

"you have mastered the keys to the soul and heart." The training continued for the next four years. Lucy learned…

The three tests: in which the victims mind, soul, and heart is tested to his/her limit

Denial: the victim will struggle to get free but if he/she struggles to much the pressure will kill them

The 5 chains: 5 chains re used as weapons against the victim to destroy them and all of their senses (Gajeel can't eat them)

Fires release: 6 fires are released with 6 colors Red weakest, blue hottest, purple destroys everything in its path, green sucks all oxygen from the area (only works in buildings), white blinds, and black kills (Natsu can't eat any of them he will het deathly ill)

The 7 sins: as the name says and controls people only to do what the user wants if it has to do with the sin

Reflection: shows victim there bad side or good side causing them to go insane

Remorse: uses victims pain against them

And death strike: kills with one blow no exceptions only to use when absolutely necessary

**4 years later**

Lucy's hair had gone back to blonde and it would only turn black when she fought. "you have mastered the 10 stages of life to death. Your last test is for you to fuse your soul with me." "okay." Lucy said as she walked up to Satins Soul and he turned into black mist. Lucy spread her arms wide and the mist flew into her body and Lucy felt a sudden rush of power and started to run towards the castle that she hadn't seen in so long were all her friends would be waiting for her.

**Next chapter will be Amaya's training hope you like bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well to the story**

Chapter 12

**Amaya's point of view**

After walking for 3 days to the river I finally reached it. I saw a small girl on the river bank. "hey who are you?" I asked her she turned around and her eyes were pitch black with a what I thought was a speck of gold.

She had black horns and a tail. Her hair was black and in a messy braid that hung over her right shoulder. She wore short black shorts with knee high black boots and a black tank top. She looked no older than 12.

"ah you must be Amaya I'm your master the demon of the underworld. You may call me demon." "um so why are we at the river Demon?" I asked. "this is where your training will take place." "um ok so what do I do first?" "you must go into the middle of the river and grab the black orb at the bottom and then your training will begin." "but-" I was cut off when she said "no buts."

**Normal P.O.V**

Amaya walked into the river and it was freezing. She had to fight the rushing current. When she got to the middle she saw the black orb. She picked it up. When she got out of the water she noticed that the orb started to glow millions of different colors. The orb broke and the colors started to circle around them. It formed a barrier. "Now this will be your training ground for the next few years so you better get used to it." Demon said. "now repeat after me let all light be consumed and let the darkness take over!" after Amaya said this the colors all disappeared and It was pitch black Amaya couldn't see anything.

"good but you still haven't perfected it." Diamond said somehow appearing right in front of her. "What do you mean?" Amaya asked shocked "This is only the first step to the complete darkness. Next you must focus it into an attack." When she tried all she got was an explosion in her she tried as hard as she could day and night.

**Time skip 8 months**

A ball of black came flying through the air and burst through the barrier. "congratulations you have mastered the darkness or black as most people call it. Next you will master the light or white it is similar to black but different."

"to make it light you must say shadows must dissipate into nowhere and everywhere and let there be light!" now everything was similar just a few minor adjustments for the light especially when Amaya was almost blinded by the light for being in the pitch black for the past months. Her training went on for the next four years.

**Time skip 4 years**

Amaya has mastered…

Poison: not like cobras but can spread trough the body fast or slow depending on what the user wants if she wants to kill in an instant or whether she wants the victim to die a very slow and painful death

Forgiveness: in which all feelings of anger and hate are sucked out of the victim causing him/her to give up fighting

Burial: the victim is basically buried alive

Burden: the victims past and all his/her emotions are brought to the surface all of the burdens he/she has been carrying making him/her go crazy just trying to forget and keep from the emotions from exploding killing the victim

"all right you have mastered it all you just need your demon tail and horns which you can hide unless you want them to show or you are in battle." Demon said "so how do I get them?" Amaya asked "you must get rid of all your emotions throw them away become emotionless." "um how do I do that?" "you need to walk out of this barrier without breaking it." So Amaya started to walk towards a wall and the wall stopped her. Then she let all of her emotions go and passed right through. She then felt something grow and she felt her horns and saw her tail. She ran and ran north not even bothering to hide her new horns and tail she wanted to show her friends. So she just simply ran.

**And there you have it Amaya's training**


	13. Chapter 13

**Four chapters left**

Chapter 13

Ryo was walking east for three days straight without any sleep or food. He came to the base of the mountains. "so are you Ryo?" he heard a voice say but almost like telepathy. "who's there?" he asked more like a shout. "I'm over here." The voice said right behind him. He wiped his head round and saw a little boy.

The boy had one red eye and one blue one. His hair was a purple that shifted between light and dark. His clothes were red blue and purple. He had wings but one was black and looked like a bat wing. The other was white and looked like and angle wing.

"my name is the two halves I do not have an official name so may call me whatever you want." Ryo opened his mouth to say something but the child continued "the first thing you will learn is called Heavens mercy you training starts now. You must say these words. I am the gate to heaven I will show your mercy if you pass the test of the light!"

After Ryo had said those words there was a blinding light but nothing happened. He kept trying and trying.

**After 2 years**

Ryo chanted the spell and then a gate opened up in front of him and angles swarmed out to meet him. "alright the next one is hells pain."

**2 years later**

Ryo did the same thing but when the gate opened demons came out. He had fished his training after 4 years and now he was walking back to the palace.

**Sorry its short but I didn't know what else to wright**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey remember the poll well it's still up I'm going to leave it up for a month so you'll have plenty of time to vote just please do**

Chapter 14

Isamu was walking and his feet hurt but he suddenly saw someone or something in the distance and started running. "hey hey are you my master?" he called out once he was close enough for it to here. The thing turned around to reveal a beast. "if you are referring to me then yes Isamu I am your master."

The beast red blood red with black eyes it basically looked like the same beast Lucy had only the colors reversed.

The first thing you must do is get rid of the four emotions that you will be learning. To do that you must clear your mind. Isamu did as told and when he felt the emotions start to disappeared he screamed and grabbed his head. Right first emotion is sorrow. It will take 4 years to master each emotion. When you do you will be able to feel the four emotions in every person unless they don't have emotions.

**Time skip 4 years**

Isamu mastered all of the emotions…

Sorrow: makes the victim feel so sad that He/she can't hold the pain back

Hatred: makes the victim hate everything and everyone including their friends and family

Fear: make a coward the victim becomes so afraid he hides from everything until he dies

Silence: makes the victim see his/her friends right in front of him/her screaming and crying but can't hear anything driving them insane

and when he got cut by a blade he didn't even flinch in pain. Now that his training was done he started to walk back he knew he had to walk for three days. But it didn't make him sad. He wasn't lonely either because his master was coming with him.

**Sorry it's short I'm just being lazy maybe only one more chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter I think maybe one more**

Chapter 15

"ah it seems they have returned oh and with their masters." "yes but where's Lucy's master?" "well why don't we ask her?"

"hey guys how've you been?!" Lucy said when she saw her friends "Lucy, Ryo, Isamu it's so good to see you again it has been way to long!" "Lucy where's your master?" "he is a part of me now he was absorbed into my body." "what?!" "yea. So why don't you introduce your maters?"

"ok I'll go first my master is called Demon, she is the demand of the underworld." Amaya said pointing to her master. "yes however she is stronger than so now she is demon of the underworld and I am no longer her master." The girl said. "wait Amaya you have horns and a tail like that girl." Isamu exclaimed astonished "you just noticed wow I've had these the entire time. Anyways who is your master?" Amaya said not really caring "my master never really gave me his name so you my call him what you like." Ryo said "well I guess you call my master whatever you like. Amaya I have a question for you." Isamu said "What is it?" Amaya said with no emotion at all. "well the thing is I can feel everyone's emotions so why can't I feel yours?" 'Amaya looks surprised but I still can't feel any emotion.' Isamu thought. "w-well you probably can't feel them because I have no emotion." She replied going back to an emotionless face.

"well if you are done with your reunion it has been four years Lucy you should go back to Fairy Tail." They all turned around to see Grandeni was the one talking with Igneel and Metallica behind her. "but it's been four years why should I go back I want more time to catch up?" "because Fairy tail misses you and you obviously you miss them too." "well I guess I should go back only if the three of you come." "why I hate earth land." Amaya said "Amaya you can't hate something if don't have emotions or feelings." "you know Isamu that is going to get old real fast." "yes but I can feel you still don't care you still don't have feelings." "whatever let's just go I guess I have to." She said with a sigh.

"ok then go and I assume your teachers are going with you." "yes" they all said at once. Then a portal opened up and they all walked through.

"I still don't see why we have to come." Ryo whined "because I'm not leaving my friends behind." Lucy said with a smile as she started walking towards Magnolia. "I'm surprised your teachers came too." "we came because we are bound to you and we should have just let you absorb our souls like Lucy did maybe someday I just wanted to see earth land for myself." So they started off walking for two days.

**Time skip 2 days**

" we're here" Lucy said cheerfully. She kicked down the doors yelling "I'm back!" and the entire guild looked at them. They all ran up to saying "Lucy you came back!" Team Natsu came up to her and practically talked her to the ground.

"so who are your friends and why do those two have horns and tails?" Natsu asked helping Lucy up. "well this is Amaya, demon, Ryo, you can call the boy whatever you want, Isamu, and you can call the animal next to him whatever you want." Lucy exclaimed while Natsu pulled her into a hug and nearly choked her "N-at-su you're choking m-me." Lucy tried to pull away and Gray pulled Lucy out of his grip. "master my friends and I would like to join the guild." Lucy said when she saw Makarov. "yes yes of course you can."

The guild partied for about a week until someone noticed that Demon the little boy and the animal were missing. Lucy told them everything. Except about the dragons. And Life in Fairy Tail went back to normal.

**So how do you like my ending? I don't own Fairy Tail. Hey don't forget to vote on my poll. I'm going to start a new story.**


	16. Chapter 16

I wouldn't normally do this but some problems have come up and I'm deleting my account on March 25th 3/25/16. All of my stories are up for adoption as of February 13th 2/13/16. If you want to adopt any stories, please PM me. I'll be posting adopted stories on my profile and deleting them as they are adopted. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
